Gundam SEED S3
by Amiriew
Summary: The end of the war is the start of the new war. Disclaimer : I do not own gundam seed
1. Chapter 1 : Encounter : Hero and demon

Hello! Sorry for the long hiatsu! After careful plan (once again), finally, the finalised version is agreed by my precious, nice friend here.

So, hope you guys enjoy with the edited version. And more to come (soon, I guess, if I got some free time to kill)

Once again, enjoy XD

* * *

Chapter 1 : Encounter : Hero and demon

[the sound of blazing fire, engulfing an abandoned house, somewhere at a colony]

"It's a promise, I will definitely return, to our home" A wide, innocent smile of a little boy that faded, slowly.

* * *

The words echoes in Kira's mind, after he had found an old picture of two young boys (one is an older boy which had blond hair, standing besides a brown coloured hair, giving the a wide smile where all the deciduous teeth can be seen) from his locker.

Laying down on the deck, behind the ship, while looking back at the nostalgic picture,

"A hero, till the end, huh?" he mumbled in a sad tone, accompanied by drops of tears.

"Captain, here you are, we've been searching long for you inside," said Luna

"There is no need to address me as captain,"

"Are you crying there?"

"No, there is just err, dust. Dust that enter my eyes, that's all," while wiping of the tears and hides the picture into his pocket.

"I am here to report that we have arrive at A nation. We will be touching down soon," "Wait, are you listening?"

"The sky, it's beautiful. If 2 people look at the same sky even when they got separated, isn't it will be a link, that transcend time and space, connecting between these 2 people?" while looking at the vast azure sky.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It brings back memories, I remember it clearly, an idiot who said that, once," Kira gets up, and leaves the area, heading towards his room, leaving Luna wandering about his words.

"A word of advice, promise shouldn't be made easily, especially when the promise is impossible to be kept,"

* * *

It was right after the major war ended, nations, which was once controlled by the Federation, trying to reach out and come into terms with other nations and not to forget, the new PLANT. Everyone are trying to find ways to avoid war by visiting each other and understand between one another.

* * *

Afteh safety dock at the harbour, Kira, Luna and Shin heads out as they have quite an important task, to having a small talk with the president of the A nation, President Edwardson the third, while the others are busy resupplying the mother ship.

As Kira walked pass through a basketball court where a group of teenage boys playing street basketball, he was attracted to a boy with a white handkerchief tied onto his neck, with a great street basketball skill ( great control of the ball, pass through every layer of the defence, and doesn't even fail to score)

* * *

"Nope, its like this," An older boy was teaching a little boy on how to shoot in basketball... (Flashback)

* * *

Unawared, the ball went straight to his face.

"Yuki, who are you passing to?" said one of the guy.

"It's your fault that you can receive my pass, don't just put the blame on others. Just admit it, you can't even catch the simple pass. Told'ya, I can crush these guys on my own. There isn't need of you guys here, hogged all the fun of playing basketball with this sweet "teamwork" thing,"

"What did you say?"

Both forehead meet, and stared at each other. Neither party wants to lose in their principle.  
Yuki backs down. Knowing that he will lose. (9 versus 1).

After the gang walk out, Yuki approaches Kira.

"Are you okay?" he held out his hand towards him, with a wide smile "I'm terribly sorry for that, but would you like me to treat you for, maybe cakes,"

As Yuki bends forward, his necklace comes out from his shirt. A rectangular necklace, which resembles a necklace which he used to know, which he had gave it to someone, someone precious to him when he was a kid.

"I will definitely never let go of this," A young blond boy holds the necklace in his hand. "Thank you very much,"

"My name is Hiroyuki, or can just call me Yuki," Yuki introduced himself to Kira.

"Is it?" Kira smiles " I guess I mistaken you to someone that I knew before, by the way, my name is Kira, Kira Yamato," Both shaking their hands.

"Kira? That name sounds familiar, but, who cares, ahahahahaha," Yuki scratches his head with his left hand.

"Actually, I'm in a hurry. I need to find this address," Kira passes the piece of paper with written down the queen's mansion.

"Oh, you're a lucky person, that's my house," Yuki smiles widely. The same smile which that guy had.

"Come, let me bring you there, it's not far from here," Yuki continues.

They arrive in front of the mansion's gate.

"It's me, Hiroyuki," Yuki reported towards the guard. "And I brought along a new friend," he smiles, again.

"Yuki, I need to do a full body search on your friend here,"

"Why do you bother to do this kinds of pain in the neck thing?" Yuki answered.

"Yuki, you know the limit, don't you? This is the president's mansion, and …"

"and this is my house,too," Yuki answers before the guard finishes his statement (of advice)

"This guy, is he serious? An enemy can easily manipulate him and infiltrate the nation. This guy is really innocent or ignorant,"Kira thinks.

"Come with me," Yuki said, but Kira rejects his sincere offer.

"I'm actually an officer, from ZAFT. Yuki, thanks, but no thanks. I will be joining soon,"

"Is that so? What's so great about army? Do you guys enjoy the war? Well, I bet that you guys did," Yuki said in an angry tone and fled.

"Sorry, boy, you have to forgive him, he doesn't like to be involved in military and politics matters. Even when he's older than you,"

"Nevermind. I get that a lot. He, he must be hating the war so much,"

A knock sound is produced.

"Come in," said Diane Edwardson. "I've been waiting for you, come, have a seat,"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, Shin and Luna are busy walking and looking around that they do not realise that Kira was gone.

"This nation, 100% of the residents are natural, there isn't any coordinator here. Based on my research that I had done earlier, this nation previously had set a rule where people in this country must be entirely natural, without any genetics being engineered. It was a tradition, if one was found, execution will be conducted, no matter what the reason. Well, many murder happened here, and the nation legalise these kinds of action. But, after the war ended, they stopped all these nonsense. However, still, not many coordinators dare to step their foot into this nation." Shin tries to amaze Luna.

"Shin, does unbreakable promise exist?"

"Well, for me it depends. There are some promise that a guy cannot break once they make it, and there are some cases where the promise made is impossible to achieve for. Why do you ask this kind of question out of nowhere?"

"It's Kira, he seems quite sad before we reach here. And he was holding a piece of paper with a photo, and hid it," "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Looks like he wandered on his own again, disappeared from everyone's sight again."

* * *

"Before I want to start our little talk, I actually have a personal request that I want to make to you," said Diane.

"Actually, I made you guys to come to pick up Yuki, back to PLANT or ORB,"

"Why would you say that?"

"You see, Yuki was an adopted orphan, picked up by my late husband, from a battlefield. My late husband had kept this secret for a long period, until when he died, then I knew about this matter, that while serving for the Fedration, he secretly hid a child with him. And the child is….,"

"A coordinator,"

"Yes, and me too, secretly raised him here even with the restrictions being made," " But this boy, when I met him, he's such an innocent kid, but he never talk about his past life before us meeting him, maybe he doesn't want to remember it anymore, those bitter experiences,"

"Why did you want to protect him till this extend?"

"He looks like my long lost son. Even though we lost him when he was an infant, but there is this parents's instinct that says that he was our long lost son. There is this unexplainable science of feeling that whenever he is around us, there would be a very pleasant feeling,"

"Did he knew about it, I mean Yuki,"

"He knew that he is a coordinator. But he still sees me as his adoptive mother,"

"Why did he hate military and war so much?"

"His father, which is my late husband, was executed by the Federation since he violated the rules and adopted an enemy child. That boy saw his father died in front of him. It's just fortunate that I knew about it earlier, and saved that kid. Erasing every evidence that I could, at that time," "But, this matter, had resurfaced recently, and thus, I want you to bring him to a safer place, to a place where he belongs," begged Diane. "I doesn't want him to suffer anymore,"

Suddenly, gunshots are heard.

"Mom, there are bad guys coming in," said Yuki, in a terrified tone. "And you," Yuki grabbed Kira's neck, trying to strangle him, but is stopped by Diane.

"Follow this guy, Yuki, he will bring you to safety," said Diane.

"Everyone in the military can go to hell," Yuki stress out.

"Yuki, let go of him," begged Diane.

At that moment, the door is forcefully opened. Diane pushes the boys aside, away from the door, behind the sofa, resulting herself being shot, till death. The lifeless body collapsed in front of both of them.

After the gun round finish, Brady came in, together with Aina.

"Where is the other two bodies?" asked Brady. "Just come out, where ever you two are~,"

"Brady and Aina, what are they doing here?" mumbles Yuki.

"Boys, burn this place down, if they are still alive, they will be out from their hide and seek game," added Brady.

Both leave the place as soon as fire is started.

"With this, we can kill both of the coordinators. One which has the highest bounty reward for his head, while the other, is just a useless and defected coordinator," smiled Brady sinisterly.

"Looks like you hunted really well, brother," said Aina.

"When that guy is gone, nothing can stop us," added Brady.

As soon as they left the room, Kira pulls Yuki's arm. He reaches his transceiver exited the room, together with Yuki.

"Code red. There is a coup d'etat," as they run from corridor to corridor, passing through rooms by rooms which are engulfed by fire.

They arrive at the living room, where the main entrance is just in front of them. Kira senses that the group are surrounding the mansion.

"Do you believe in miracles?" asked Kira to the scared Yuki. A question out of nowhere, maybe to calm him down.

"No, there are no miracles. It does not exist,"

"Then, do you believe in promises?"

Yuki stays mum.

"I had been through a lot of miracles, to be alive till this day, but I don't think that miracle will happen again in my case, but yours, if you believe it strongly, there will be a silver lining, for you,"

"And, can you promise me something, promise me that you will say sorry on my behalf to my fiancé, that I broke a promise to her," Kira stands up.

He turns on his transceiver for the second time, " At least, save Yuki," He passes the transceiver to Yuki.

"My friends will help you. Ah, before I forget, please help me keep this picture," he passes his picture to Yuki.

"It's been a miracle for me that, I got to talk with you, even though you are not him. Now, use the back door and run, while I distract them,"

Yuki leaves Kira to escape for his life.

"A hero, till the end, huh? Kaito aniki,"

"The promise will soon be kept," Kira mumbles as he walks to the front door, picks up a long wooden stick, for self-defence.

The door opens. When the rear guard moves out from their position, Yuki escapes. Shots by shots can be heard. When he nearly reach the fence, Yuki hesitates. He looks back at the picture that he got.

"This, this is….."

* * *

"Don't touch my brother!" "If you want anything, just take me instead! Leave him alone,"

"For me, I am a hero, till the end!"

"It's a promise, I will definitely return, to our home" A wide, innocent smile of a little boy that faded, slowly.

* * *

Memories and memories keep flashing into Yuki's head. It is an involuntary process.

"I remembered now, he is, my little brother,"

Yuki runs back to get his precious long lost little brother. He regrets everything that he just did and said. He regrets that he ran away like a coward. The role was reversed this time.

He arrives at the front mansion. He sees blood spilling around, like someone spilled their ink or milk all over the place, but the colour is red. Smell of nauseating.

He sees Kira, barely standing with a wooden stick in his right hand. With all the wounds inflicted, it is impossible for a person to be able to stand up. Blood dyed his cloth, red in colour, and dripping non stop.

Just then, a shot is released from Brady. Immediately, he collapses, unable to maintain his balance.

"A demon is just a demon, whether the demon refrains himself to kill others, but, the power, which was owned by the demon, which was scared by everyone. Sleep well, my dear demon, and may we meet again at the other world,"

"You…"

Yuki charges forward, takes the stick and heads towards Brady. Yuki manages to miss the shots and hit Brady at the shoulder. Brady manages to fall back, if not he will sustain a major injury, just from a wooden stick.

"Now, here comes another demon," Brady said arrogantly.

"Hurry…. run….. away…," the faint voice coming from behind Yuki.

"No, you are wrong. I am not a demon, me, I am a hero, till the end!" shouted Yuki.

"Ani… ki," Kira loses his consciousness.

"You know that you can't win against me, don't you?" challenges Brady.

Eventhough the percentage of winning is nearly zero, Yuki still charges forward, fearlessly.

* * *

"What do you want to be when you're a grown up?"

"I want to be a hero, till the end!"

"Hero, huh? The one who protects everyone?"

"I don't know, sir. That's the only thing that I remembered,"

* * *

Yuki wakes up. Behind bars. With the wooden stick hold tight to his hand.

"So, you're awake," said Aina, who stands in front of Yuki, with just the bar which divides them. "I'm sorry to say that the guy who you tries to protect, is dead, due to excessive blood lost and some were shot at his vital organs. Normal living being would not even stand up like he did yesterday. He is indeed a demon,"

"That's why there is a high bounty for his head, and why mother as well?" Yuki angrily slams the bars.

"Mother? She was never our mother,"Aina said. "Her only son had died since young due to incompatibility with the engineered genes, and the three of us, Brady, you and me are her adopted child,"

"How, dare, you,"

"Times up for our little family reunion here," said Brady. "And according to the law, we will have to cut you down, since you are a coordinator, which resides and blends in with us,"

"Look, Yuki. I doesn't want things to change. Coordinators are something that cannot be changed. What I want is, total destruction of these monsters, like that little demon that you saw for your own self. If there are more of these demons, then humans will face extinction, get it?"

"So, you're doing this for human salvation?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, but…. you won't understand it, would you, because, you are not one of our kind,"Brady added. "Besides, the organisation is weak now, so it is a great chance to wipe out all of your kinds,"

"Soldiers, take him away, and execute him, in a most fun way," Brady added. "And, I will have that demon's death linked with you, in a very heroic manner. And, soon, you will be meeting him in hell. Don't you two forget about our date later in hell, if I became a demon as well," Brady laughed.

As the soldiers bring Yuki to the execution site, Yuki manages to escape. Together with the wooden stick, as his brother's last used item, he takes cover to the hangar.

There, he sees 4 different mobile suits. Without wasting his time, he hops into one of the mobile suit, equipped with 4 swords and 2 beam sabers.

"Can I do this, again?" He remembers he was being forced to pilot mobile suit at a younger age, which act as a decoy, before being saved by his adopted late father.

"There is no time to waste, I must run away, again, and this time, keep my promise, to him,"  
"Let's go, gundam,"


	2. Chapter 2 Zusammen

(Flashback)  
"Please, take care of my bird for me, will you,?"  
""Where are you going, its just a small meeting, the fight is over, right, don't make me worry, you idiot,"  
'I'm an idiot, really, then you are an idiot sister who have an idiot brother," said Kira while smialing.  
"You don't understand, you, you always make us worry, you big idiot...you, you..."  
As she can't finish her sentence, his shadow dissappeared from her sight, all she can see was a a black figure,  
waving goodbye to her.

"I personally trasmit a video to you in order to express my gratitude to you," said Brandy to Cagali.  
"I'm sad to say that someone that is close to you, err, Kira had gone forever. He did his duty as a soldier, sttod up  
the attack and protected the queen till the end, but its just unfortunately this happened, I, I, I would like  
to say a million thak you to you for my mom's side in protecting her till the end. We've tried to find any potential  
signs and clues about his dissapearance after the fierce fight, but its all negative. We even salvaged his unit, but  
found out that the cockpit was badly roasted. The chance of surviving was very low given the situation, and we even  
tried to look at nearby island but no signs there as well. Oh, right, before I hang up, here's a voice recorded from  
the cockpit during the last moment. Thank you for everything and may thier souls be blessed,"  
"He's not a soldier," said Cagali after the video transmission ended. She then open the voice recorder.  
""Hey, sis, ... I guess...you're right...,I am ... an idiot," The recording ends.  
"You're really an idiot," cried Cagali. Fater the news ends, Athrun rushed towards Cagali and both of then hugged each  
other, while crying. "i'll promise you, I'll capture Yuki, and the whole crew of Minerva," said Athrun.  
Back at the ship,  
"You're his big brother?" Shin grabbed Yuki at his neck, " Then, you have a bigger reason to protect him, don't you?"  
"Stop it, Shin," Luna tried her best to stop Shin fighting with Yuki. Yuki laughed.  
"He doen't know how to fight when he's small, how did he turned out here? You must be mistaken,"  
"Sir, it's look like Yuki's mobile suit could not be start up, there is some problem here,"  
Yuki heads towards the hanger and jumped inside his cockpit. "Here, it started up, automatically,"  
Once Yuki walks out and switches place with the mechanic, the unit stops operating.  
"Wait a minute, it's look like that machine,...only responds to me?" said Yuki, wondering.  
After evryone have tried, the unit can't respond to anyone except Yuki.  
"What on earth is this machine?"  
Suddenly, the alram sounded, indicating enemy approaching.  
"You have entered our ocean, and we woud like you to surrender before we open fire," a live telecast was broadcasted.  
"and hand over Hiroyuki to us," " we can explain everything and we won't resist, please let us through and establish  
communication with Cagali," repliesArthur. Just then, a beam shoots towards them, but missed. The mobile suits have  
been deployed and surround them. By then, Shin and Luna both launch to counterattack the attack, leaving Yuki trembling  
in fear alone in his cockpit. Through the hanger, he sees some blasts happen in front of him. A scene of heavy fire  
fills his mind. A little boy was carrying a baby behind his back, running through the flames in tears. Yuki awakes from  
his dream when he accidently hears a live radio telecast between the crews. " it's just too many of them, I think we have  
to retreat now, if not none of us will survive,"...  
"Survive? survive?" " You must survive and live on, turn that demon into a human, will you?" the voice of a woman pass  
through Yuki's mind. "I must not run away, I must live," shouts Yuki, while activating and launching his mobile suit.  
In the middle of battlefield,  
"Wait, I don't have expereince in piloting this, huh, an enemy?" whispers Yuki. The mobile suit takes out a beam saber  
and tries to pierce through the middle section of Yuki's unit. Yuki evades the attack with a swift move downwards,  
where it is almost impossible for an amateur to perform the move. "What weapon do I have here? A sword?" Yuki  
pulled one of the sword which attached behind his unit, slashing through the enemy into half. Yuki was pushed away  
by the force of the blast. "What other thing do I have? Smokebom, beam saber, beam riffle, knife, shield, and this  
is all?" Fire missles are shoot towards Yuki, after the blast, his unit looks unscratch, with Luna provide  
cover to Yuki. "Hey, are you ok, just don't stop at there will you?" "Sorry, and thank you," replies Yuki.  
Yuki takes his riffle out and tries to aim at the enemy, fires it up. But, none hits. But, it distrubs the formation  
of the enemy. "I have an idea, cpatian, the distance between us is very near, and I would suggest that I hack into  
their computer system, distrupts it so that it cannot detect us and throw smokeboms to escape," suggested Yuki.  
"Are you crazy?" " I 100% sure that I can hack into their system, trust me," convinces Yuki. After a few seconds,  
all the enemies stop moving, with Yuki takes out a few smokeboms and all of them successfully escaped. "Finally,"  
says Yuki. As, Yuki enters back to the hanger, eagerly, he opens back the information which he obtained  
from his hacking. He discovers that the ruler of Orb, Cagali will hold a funeral for his little brother, which is  
currently today. He tells Shin about his plan of going back to Orb in order to visit his little brother the last time,  
but was stopped by them. After a few while, Shin agreed to help out Yuki, and the two of them sneak out with  
Impulse's core fighter. Yuki shuts down the alarm defence through hacking, and both of them successfully land at the  
shore of the beach. Both of them continue their journey to the place. They pass through a town while keeping low profile  
with civilian's cloth. After Shin buys a bouque of flower, Yuki tells him that he cancels his plan and goes back to the  
shore while waiting him. When Shin arrives at the funeral, the ceremony ended. After he puts the flower onto the grave, he  
then walks away, hoping no one that he knows passes through him. By sunset, Yuki is still hiding behind a tree, opposite  
to the graveyard. He then walks slowly to the graveyard, looking for the one that wishes for. He stops at one of it.  
"Hey, buddy, I'm sorry I could not buy you an offering, but, don't you worry about your friends, I will protect them,  
just like you did, and I will make sure that both worlds will return to peaceful again," says Yuki while crying.  
"A man can't cry, right?" Yuki wipes his tears.  
"Stop the car," Cagali says. She sees a shadow, which resembles Kira. She quickly runs towards the shadow, hoping  
it is true. But, when she arrives, nobody is there. At same time, Yuki is hiding behind a tree, hearing  
everything. "For a moment, I thought that you're back, but you dissappear whenever you want, why?" she cries.  
"Why you did not tell me anything about your older brother? Your mom just told me about everything. How you two used to  
live together, how your older brother was the street basketball champion, the kendo champion and even professionals in  
computering? Why you did not tell me about all of these? Just so that I will not get hurt?" She stopped for  
awhile, crying. "But, I think that you can rest peacefully now, now that you're next to your older brother,"  
Yuki startled. " It's as if we're all together now, don't you guys feel the same as well?" Cagali continued.  
After Cagali had left, Yuki gets up, and goes to the grave next to Kira's. Its written down his name there.  
"Ah, we're always be together, forever," Yuki whispers. He then returns to the surface point where he meets Shin back.  
"Where had you been, dude?" "Just visit someone," Both of them gets into Impulse and go back to the ship.


	3. Chapter 3 Entanglement

Part 3 : Entanglement

2 hours ago,

After the ceremony, Cagali and Athrun pay a visit her aunt, who was also Kira' foster mother.

"it's just unbelievable, he would be gone before us," Athrun said to Cagali.

"Please don't leave me," "Sure, I'll always be by your side," said Athrun while thinking about what had happened and what he heard from the news.

"If that's what really happen, then I, I will not forgive Shin,"

Just then, the door opened, and they were invited by the children to the house. Wandering around, they soon arrived at the second floor, more precisely Kira's room. Her mother is tidying up the room, in hoping for his son to miraclely come home, just like what he always did.

Athrun left Cagali alone in the room to comfort her aunt. With an old album on her hand, tears rolled down her cheek, "I think it's time to tell you the truth here,"

Both of them settled down on bed. "Actually, you had another big brother,"

Cagali was speechless. Never she was told about it and knew about it. Neither his brother told her before. "Where is he?"

"He's right beside Kira now, both of them sitting next to each other, enjoying the beach,"

"You mean he's, he's, he's dead?"

"Yes, and Kira knew about it, but before leaving, he told me that he dreamt of his brother, complimenting him that he's done enough," "Here's a photograph of those two," she continued while flipping over the album. "Before he's gone, he told me that he doesn't want you to know about it, because….."

"Why, he does not want me to be hurt, what's he's doing right there, suddenly decide that I shouldn't know about it,"

"Yes, that's one of the reason but, he really doesn't want you to dig into that guy's past, it will just bring suffer and pain,"

"He's name was Kaito, 2 years older than Kira, a bright child, but not as bright as Kira. He's good at sports, especially all the martial arts involving sword like Kendo. That child was always by Kira's side, smiling no matter what, he was Kira's most influential person and after he's gone, which everything was our fault to separate the children, it took months before Kira can return back to his normal self, he had to attend cancelling and psychology therapy in order to forget the horror that he had witnessed. After that, he recovers everything was not the same anymore, no laughers, just silence," she added.

"So, that's the reason, I understand, thank you for telling me that, I really appreciate it," Cagali replied with a low voice.

"Here's a photograph of Kaito piggyingback Kira when they are small, you can have it," she handed the photograph before they left.

—

In Minerva,

"Sir, there's 5 units of mobile suit and 3 ships are heading towards us, and one of the mobile suit is Justice," said one of the crew member on the bridge.

"Justice? Athrun? What he's doing here?" Shin asked. "Maybe he wanted to talk," he added while heading out in Destiny.

"I hope so, we haven't told him about what really happen, right?" replied Luna to Shin.

Before heading out, the hangar door was damaged by Justice's beam riffle.

"I guess that he didn't know about it, Shin, he's all yours now,"

Luckily, Shin was at the other side of the hangar, so he can launch and confront Athrun.

"We know that you're hiding someone important there and wanted to enter our territory, please hand in Hiroyuki to us and everything will be fine. We will not open fire until you do that, but if not, then we will not hesitate to sink you down," Athrun live telecast to Minerva.

"Sir, I am trying to reply, but….." said the communication crew.

"Athrun! How dare you, that's mean you backed them right, and betray me trust again," Shin heads towards Athrun.

"Shin, don't do it," said Luna.

"Why you won't listen to what we are going to say," Shin engaged in a fight with Athrun, while the other 4 units attack the ship.

Yuki remembered what Cagali had talked at the graveyard.

"You fight for a better future, a world where there are no blood sheds, where people can live happily and peacefully, where there are no sounds of grief, which you can't have it but you want other to have it and keep them living, so that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to realise your dream, just watch me out, will you and you too, Kaito?"

Yuki ran from the bridge towards Luna's hanger. He then take one of the computer there and reprogram it, so that the hanger door could be open up. He did it. And after thanking Yuki, Luna heads out in Impulse to provide cover.

Yuki heads to his unnamed mobile suit. He takes out a photograph (similar to Cagali's) and put it on his front panel. "Kira's world, huh? I will make it happen, this time it's a true promise and I will not back up nor run away again," "Let's go, little brother," Yuki said while launching out.

"That mobile suit, the one that took Kira away," Athrun shouted will rush towards Yuki.

The collision impact by Justice on Yuki's mobile suit causes Yuki to be thrown into the sea.

"Don't run away, you are my opponent," Shin said while launched his boomerangs towards Athrun but he had miss it.

Meanwhile in the bridge,

"Why can't we establish a contact with Orb?" asked Athur.

"It's been jammed, by someone," replied Yuki on an open line, "I've tried to hacking into the system again, but there must be two people to disable it, one from our side, and the other on the other side," Yuki added.

"You, you're ok?"

"What? Ah, I'm still alive, okay?"

"But, you didn't show up on the radar,"

"Let's just say I make some magic, okay,"

Yuki ambushed one of the ship from the back, disable all the weapons and heavily damage the ship. He make a dive again after attacking the ship.

"Athrun, come back, one of the ship was damaged by that Yuki," said one of the captain who witnessed the attack next to him.

"What? How could he surpass the radar system?" Athrun asked while busy exchanging blade with Shin.

"2 mobile suit down, 1 ship down, what in the world that happen,"

"Gotcha," Yuki said while ambushing Athrun from the back.

"I won't let anyone stand in Kira's and my way," he tries to stab Athrun with a light sabre but he failed. and Athrun' attention is diverted towards him. Both of them exchange beam sabre, with Athrun's addition beam riffle.

"You, you are the one who kill Kira, and I will not let you stand in his dream,"

"Stop it, Athrun, and you guys as well," Cagali announced.

Everyone cease their fire. Athrun and the rest head back to Orb.

"This is a warning, never come to our territory anymore, you guys are not welcomed here," Cagali added.

"Woi, you retard, come back and fight me like a man," Yuki wanted to continue to chase down Athrun, but he is stopped by Shin and Luna. The three exhausted pilot return back to their ship.

—

Back in Orb,

"That Yuki guy was good, but based on my fighting with him, it appears to me that he never use his guns or riffle, rather he charge in and engage in short range combat besides having a good instinct as well," Athrun reported to Cagali.

"That fighting style, it reminds me of someone,"


	4. Chapter 4 Entgegen

Chapter 4 : Entgegen

The crew safely arrived at Carpenteria base; luckily without encountering any fights during the voyage. As they arrived, they were welcomed by the Plant chairwoman herself,

with a plastic smile on her face. Most of the crews were out from the ship after the exhausting journey, while Yuki locked himself inside his room. Shin approached Yuki, opened

the door, and wanted to invite Yuki to meet with Lacus, the chairwoman. "you got 100%? Iki, have you eaten your dinner?'" yuki was mumbling with himself. Shin pulled Yuki,

who laid down on the bed, slapped him in his face. Yuki fell. "Why am I alive right now? Why? It should be me there"

"You still have an unfinished duty out there, that's why you're still alive, to end it," said Shin to the unmotivated Yuki. "Duties?" Yuki realised. "and living is also a duty of life as

well," Shin continued. Yuki got up. "Thanks,""I wanted you to meet someone," Shin explained about Yuki's appointment and his arranged shuttle to PLANT.

As Yuki was about to leave, Shin gave a small red box, which he said he found in Kira's locker when he was cleaning up. "I can't keep this any longer, give it to her, I think you

are the most suited person to give her at this moment," said Shin towards Yuki. "And, I have arranged a mass driver to send you off to Plant, after meeting with her," he added

while tears rolling down his cheek. "I'm sorry, you are the one who had to do this," Yuki was puzzled and off he went to meet up with the box in his hand.

'knock, knock' "Yes, come in,"

"I'm Hiroyuki, and you can call me Yuki," Yuki introduced himself in front of Lacus.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Yuki thought to himself while blushing.

"So, you are Yuki, and you are the one who's going to follow us with the next space shuttle, ain't I'm right?"

"Ah, yes," replied Yuki.

"Kira was the one who requested it before," she could not continue her words.

"We found the red box inside his locker, and they asked me to hand over it to you," Yuki tried to comfort her.

"Thank you, he's such a great guy, I bet that this is the price which he had to pay to protect the things that he wants to protect and create a world where there's no more fight

and everyone can live peacefully,"

"Can I stay here with them?" asked Yuki firmly, with a great determination in his blue, ocean eyes. "I wanted to continue his fight, and it appears that he is an important person

to you, and it was my fault, no my cowardliness, which ended up hurting lots of people, and I'm truly sorry with that, that's why," Yuki bowed. " I've decided that I will not run

away anymore. Please, let me join ZAFT," After seeing his determination, and the fact that only he can pilot the mysterious mobile suit, she agreed to his willingness. "Thanks,

that's means so much to me right now," Yuki said as he left the room.

Lacus opened the box which contained a ring in it, and she looked up to the sky, "You have a great big brother,"

—-

Just when the space shuttle about to take off, the siren sounded suddenly. "5 battleships are heading towards us, 50 mobile suits and 3 unknown mobile suits,"

"All pilots are required to head to the battlefield ASAP,"

Every ZAFT soldiers took off, including Shin and Luna, who vowed to protect the space shuttle, which contained a very important person, a person who once fought and sang the

song for true peace. "It will be over if the mass driver is destroyed,"

—-

Meanwhile, on the other side,

"Listen, today we're gonna destroy the space shuttle which is trying to send off Yuki to the space, once he escaped from the earth, there's no way we can capture him

anymore," said Charles, who was appointed as the commander of the team and the pilot of one of the three unknown mobile suit. He, who once an active member of the

college's kendo, lead the team with his red mobile suit, which specialised in short range combat.

"You just didn't want to face the coordinators, don't you? Hahaha," joked Ronald.

"Charlotte, tell your big brother to just have fun, it's not a big deal here, for me, hahaha,"

"Don't be too arrogant there, Ronald, big brother is asking us to not let our guards down, that's all, even though we are the top students from the military college, but it's a

different deal when facing the coordinators," Charlotte reminded Ronald.

"Need for me to remind you of the humiliation you got from Yuki?" Charles interrupted.

"Ah, thanks for the reminder, I'll make sure to pay it back, double this time," answered Ronald. "Yuki, is it really you?" whispered Charlotte alone.

"He's a coordinator, of course he would do that, and he wouldn't hesitate to do so on us as well," said Charles. "He's not our friend anymore, and you know that pretty well," he

continued.

Charlotte remembered about her recent breakup with Yuki, without any reason, Yuki left her and transferred to another college, a few months ago.

With Ronald's m heavily equipped arsenal mobile suit, he opened fire towards the ZAFT base, destroyed some of the mobile suit, about 10 of them on the pathway. He had

opened a way for the attack. Shin attacked Ronald, trying to stop Ronald from firing the second round, while Luna faced head on with Charles, while the other GINNs tried to

hold off the attack from them. In the confusion, Charlotte managed to escaped the front line and locked on the moving space shuttle.

"Bye bye, Yuki," with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Just when she wanted to open fire,

"Make way,"

A shot was being fired out of nowhere. She missed the space shuttle, and it safely left the base towards the atmosphere, with her shot landed on the mass driver instead,

destroyed it instead.

The shot was shotted far enough and even reached the frontline, but neither did it land on any mobile suit nor the battleship.

"Charles, that mobile suit," shouted Ronald.

"It's not a mistake, that's Yuki's," said Charles.

"Is it not good enough?" whispered Yuki. Simultaneously, Yuki drew out his beam saber, and flew past the static and shocked Charlotte, joining Shin and the rest.

"I am Hiroyuki, if you wanted to get me, just come here and get me," Yuki said with a plastic smile.

He was well aware about the risk and the outcome that he can never escape.

"If I really alive because there's still an unfinished duty, then let me end it here, right now, and forever," he mumbled to himself.

The message was transmitted to all the troops, on both sides, since Yuki had hacked into the enemy's radio transmission.

Charlotte, tried to catch up with Yuki, while trying to communicate with him. Finally, her luck was with her.

"Yuki, please surrender right now, I'm sure big brother will fix things over," Yuki recognised the voice. I

t was Charlotte. The one who once always with him.

"Yuki! You're dead," Charles freed himself from Luna, and drew out his beam saber, aiming directly towards Yuki.

A sword fight soon broke out between the two once rival-swordsmen.

Ronald was shooting shots after shots towards the engaged battle Yuki, but missed every single one of it.

It was because Yuki was moving so swiftly that even him who was well known as the Eagle Ronald in his military college cannot catch up with Yuki's movement.

None ever defeated Ronald in darts, pistol targets and so on. His locking skills are the best that anyone has saw.

Charlotte tried to stop the fight between her brother and Yuki.

Stopped.

Yuki received a message from Charlotte. Through a close channel, which only both of them knew about the mechanism and the password required to crack the coded message.

"You still remember?" whispered Yuki alone, when seeing the message.

"That's enough!" announced Brandy. "Every unit, please fallback, the mission was a complete failure," he continued, with a smile.

The flare was given off.

"I want to talk something with you, please meet me at this location," Yuki closed the message.

When everyone was busy repairing and refuelling, Yuki sneaked off using his mobile suit, and not for so long, landed on an inhabited island, where Charlotte promised to meet

him in one piece.

After assuring that Charlotte was alone, Yuki stepped out from his cockpit, jumped down. Charlotte was pointing a gun towards him.

"You're a weird guy, I'm your enemy, and yet, you didn't bring any weapon with you," said Charlotte.

"You know me well, I'm not in a good term with guns, don't you?" answered Yuki.

Charlotte put down her gun. She knew that the person standing in front of her has yet to change.

"To be frank, I don't believe Brandy, tell me, it's just a lie, isn't it? There's no way you could kill your mother, especially you, Yuki, and, you're not a coordinator, aren't you?

That's what big brother and Ronald said so,"

"That's right, I'm a coordinator as they claimed, and I killed my family as well,"

That answer was not what Charlotte hoped for. "Then surrender now, I will beg for big brother and Brandy to lower down your punishment," convinced Charlotte.

"It's because of my weakness, I had always been running away from everything, which costed my mother's and my brother's life, not to mention my other siblings' as well.

And here am I, accepting the punishment of living. And that's when I remembered that there's things that I can only do, and I have to finish them.

Thanks for having some time talking with me, I just wish that we will never cross path again in battlefield," Yuki added.

"So, it wasn't you?" again Charlotte asked to reconfirm.

"Ah, it wasn't me, and I will hunt that fugitive down and the ones who framed me," Yuki said as he entered his cockpit.

"I believe in you," shouted Charlotte. "and I will help you from within," she added.

Yuki smiled. He took off in his mobile suit, leaving Charlotte behind.

"I love you, no matter what happens," Charlotte said to herself.


	5. Chapter 4:1 From Her Point of View

Chapter 4.1 : From Her Point of View

It was 12 years ago when she met with the tiny Yuki. She overheard that Yuki was a problematic student back in his old school,often involved in fights, and thus he often being transferred from one school to the other. But, due to his elevated status, he was accepted by the school even though received multiple objections from the school's board and the parents.

Yuki chose his spot, right next to a window and at the most back row. Sometimes, during class, he would be seen to be wandering his mind outside the rectangular window, far away isolated from everyone. Charlotte mustered all her courage, approached him gently with a smile after class.

"My name is Charlotte, nice to meet you," she introduced herself.

Yuki took his bag, and walked away from her.

"Hey, that's rude," she said towards Yuki.

"What's that you wandering about? I'm a bad guy anyway, I would cause trouble to anyone and everywhere I go, now can you just leave me alone? " he answered.

She knew that something had happened. Something bad, which made the guy standing in front of her to act tough. From his face, she knew that deep inside, he was a kind hearted boy, but he tried to deny it by hiding it.

At that moment, a group of 12 students appeared. They were the seniors, Charles's classmates, who Charlotte recognise. They surrounded Yuki. "See, I've told you so," he said.

"So, you're the rumoured transferred student that I heard. So let you know, we dont welcome you here," the guy said while burying a punch towards Yuki's body. The group started to teaming and beat him up. To her surprise, the rumours seemed to be false, Yuki didn't even lay his hands towards the boys, but instead letting himself to be beaten badly. She was helpless.

"Stop it," Charles appeared. The boys stopped. "Look, this new kid was trying to beat us, so we beat him up to protect ourselves," one of the boys said.

"It's the opposite," Charlotte raised up her voice. "When did she?" asked one of the boys.

"So, I will have all 12 of you to come with me later on," said the homeroom teacher who appeared in front of the classroom's door.

Charles and Charlotte tried to carry the injured Yuki to receive treatments.

—

The next day,

"You're a weird guy, don't you realise it?" she asked Yuki after class. That was the only time when both of them could carefully talk to each other. Even though Yuki was not paying attention to the teachings, but he still scored the highest mark, and even surpassed her brother, Charles, who was a star student and the pride of the school. Charlotte brought him over to the robotics club, where her brother was the president of the club.

There, she discovered Yuki's hidden talent : computer programming. His speed of keyboarding was superb that as though his body, his hands were connected instantly with the computer. That was truly an advantage to him as robotics required high computer skills.

After joining the club, the club had won many awards and gained a reputation in the engineering field. With both prodigy, one (Charles) in controlling and handling the robot, and the other (Yuki) in programming, the win was always assured. The three of them became best friends.

Besides in robotics, both Charles and Yuki were also actively involved in kendo, but with Yuki often fooling around. He often skipped the practise and sometimes even caught sleeping during the training. But, his sword skills matched with that of Charles.

"His fighting form is free, he was not tied with any form or steps or rules," Charlotte said to her brother after training one day.

"That's the lazy person's fighting style, you cant blame that guy," Charles replied.

"But, that's make him a unique person, and who he really is, I heard that he's also very good in basketball, where I often watched him playing it every Saturday at the streets, and his form is also free," she said.

"So, Charlotte, do you think that he is a coordinator? Obviously, a person cannot be multitalented like him," asked Charles.

"But, that's what make a person unique and different from each other, and we need to understand these differences in order to close the gap between us, and this nation is consisted of 100% Naturals, so it's impossible for a Coordinator to live here, and if he really is, the he should be a goner right now,"

—

The day before graduation,

"Where are you heading to?" asked Charlotte, curiously.

"I would like to apply to Thamssers Vocational College, and i would like to study and work with Charles there," he responded.

"Really, then I would like to apply there as well, don't get the wrong idea, I want to be with my big brother, wherever he goes," Those red cheeks were hard to hide, especially with the dream person, sitting besides her. She tried to confess her true feelings many times, but she just couldn't, she was scared she would be rejected, and seeing how Yuki treated her, she could felt that she was treated as a fellow friend, and not being treated like a girl. Maybe because he was too childish, she thought to herself.

"May I ask, why you didn't fight back on that day? I mean, you're a strong martial artist, but why you stand there and get beaten?" she asked.

"The truth is, I did something really bad in the past, I hurt a lot of people, and even I nearly killed some of them, including my own little brother,"

"I didn't know that you have a little brother," her curiosity increased.

"He's my only family member, before I was adopted into my new family, we were actually orphans, I didn't even know the person who gave birth to me, and even the date, day, year that I was born to this world, and all I had was my little brother,"

"Then, where is he?"

"I didn't heard about him after that, all I knew was while travelling here, I got caught in an airplane disaster, and I was the sole survivor from that crash, I guessed he's probably a goner now, its impossible for human to survive in that condition,"

Yuki cried. It was the first time she saw him crying, in front of her. Usually, he would act tough, and sometimes greet her with a smile. A smile which successfully melted her heart.

"That's why I wanted to run away, run away from any fights,"

"And by being beaten up and got hurt?"

"Yes, and that is when I can't escape anymore,"

"Even when your life is in danger?"

"Yes,"

—

Both of them successfully enrolled into the college. It was after the second Junius Seven occurred that made Charles and Charlotte to join the mobile suit department in hoping to join the frontline in protecting their country. Neither of them wanted the war to continue. It was a hard period for three of them to live during the war which resulted from the first Junius Seven incident. They had to stay in the shelter while having their lives protected by sacrificing the lives of others. This time, it was different. Both of them made up their minds, in order to protect their homeland, except Yuki. He stayed in the computer engineering department, developing new and enhanced programme and OS for new mobile suit. He rather run away, again.

Even though that, it did not stop him from following intensively the war which occurred outside their world.

"So, what do you think of the current situation right now?" asked Ronald, one of the member of Charles and Charlotte team.

"I don't think we stand a chance of winning with our current force power, it's just impossible, especially the reappearance of Freedom," answered Charles.

"I couldn't understand what that pilot was thinking. I mean, he or she just suddenly appeared in the middle of a fight, and starts to shoot everyone as he wishes, and even pointing guns with his own force and government. That pilot even kidnapped the representative of Orb, which I think his action was beyond stupidity. What stunt is he trying to pull? Is he going to make everyone to unite and fight him? Well, I don't think so because that can only happen in fairy tales, and who would want to give in and throw his life like that? That's all that I want to say," Yuki said firmly.

"Making everyone to unite against him? That pilot was also a Coordinator as well, and right now in this current situation, all Coordinators can't be trusted anymore." Charlotte added.

Just when the war was heading towards the climax, with the hunting of the Logos by the ZAFT, the college had enlisted everyone of them into the military, which made Charles, Charlotte, Ronald and the others in joy. They knew that finally, they can serve and protect their homeland, and repaying the debts which they owed. Except Yuki. He quickly applied a transfer to other college, with the request and help from his mom. All of those happened as flash as light. Charlotte had lost her chance, her only and last chance, in confessing her love towards him, which she had kept locked in her heart for many years. She did not had the chance to meet with him not until when she knew that he was on the opposite side with her.

—

While heading towards Minerva, Yuki cried. He regretted of what he said the other day. He did not know that it was his little brother who he previously could not understand his fighting. Finally, he understood, and that's why he wanted to continue his will.


	6. Chapter 5 Encounter 2

Chapter 5 : Encounter 2

Charlotte was summoned to meet Brandy. As soon as she arrived, Brandy asked her about her relationship with Yuki.

"I know that you want to save Yuki, so I think it is better for you to confront him in the next mission. Try talk to him nicely, and ask him to surrender, then there will be no more sacrifices made, and the world can return to its peaceful day back," Brandy explained to Charlotte.

"And, here is your mission. Remember, this is a top secret mission that you must not disclose it to anyone, not even your brother," he added.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked.

"Yes, he would follow you, isn't he? I know about what happened,"

Charlotte shocked. How did he know about the meeting with Yuki. She thought that it will be the end for her.

"Don't you worry, I won't be mad at you, now leave this room, if you may?" he added.

When she left the room, Aina came in.

"Why is she here, that traitor, she should have kill Yuki when she had the chance, and you too, Brandy, you should arrest her as well," she said angrily.

"Because of that, my dear sister, both of them will be together, forever after, hahaha," Brandy laughed. "That was what she wanted all along, was't she?"

—

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" Shin punched Yuki in his face as soon as he got out from his mobile suit. "Why did you pull stunt like that, you know if anything happen to you, then the whole crew will be responsible," he added.

"I'm okay, and just leave me alone," Yuki ran away from the crowd.

The ship sailed out from the base, heading towards Edingkent base, in order to help the defence there and evacuating the people out from the state. That was the last base that ZAFT had. The others are either being destroyed or conquered by the new Earth Force, lead by Brandy.

Just a few days ago, Tenloid base, was attacked by the Earth Force. No survivors.

Yuki stopped.

"Why did ZAFT does not counterattack?" Yuki asked. "Thousands of people were attacked and killed, and yet, we are sitting around here, discussing, fighting each other,"

Shin approached the confused Yuki.

"It's not as if we hope for that, but, right now, everyone is lost. What are we really fighting for? If we choose to fight for revenge, then the war will not stop. Right now, all we can do is to save as much people as we can. And killing will even lead to more killing, more lives will be lost."

"There was once someone who bore the burden himself, trying to stop this cycle of hatred, and ended up losing his life," Shin added.

"So, you're going to let them to do as they wished?"

"He's like your old self, isn't it?" Luna added as Yuki stormed out.

"It looks like so, and then there's a hand that saved me. I don't want it to repeat on him. That's why I'm going to be the hand, that will save him," Shin replied.

"Have you heard, we're going to stop by at Codvier city, to resupply? And we're tasked to shop for things there before heading to Edingkent base. Let's invite Yuki as well," Luna cheered Shin.

"Sure,"

—

Everyone was given a task. To buy essential supplies. Groups of three were formed. Each group's task were different.

Yuki, Shin and Luna were in a group.

"Is it safe for us to wander around the city? I know that this state is neutral. But, there's a possibilities that they might attack us. Just look at how friendly the mayor was, he even invited us here and let the ship to dock here." Yuki asked.

"It's what you said. Its a neutral state. A neutral city which does not side to anyone," Luna replied.

"Says the person who lived his life in a coordinate-free country," Shin teased Yuki.

"I hope so,"

As they were walking around town, Yuki noticed that they were followed.

"You guys walk ahead. I have some things that I need to take. I'll catch up later," Yuki left both of them.

"They will be fine, right? They're trained soldiers," Yuki thought to himself.

Yuki knew that people were targeting him, that's why he tried to be far from them. He did not want his new friends to be involved in his mess.

After acquired a distance,

"So, you've come yourself to end my life, aren't you, little missy?" Yuki stopped at a bridge and looked back. There were no more hiding place anymore. "That's a very honourable of you, the chief representative of Orb." Yuki added.

"Since when did you realise it?" Cagily asked while pointing a gun, targeting right to Yuki's head.

"Since I'm out from the ship, I guess," Yuki smiled. "And looks like we will be having a party here,"

Up to thirty people came surrounded them. "They're not with you, aren't they?" Yuki said.

"Looks like we can kill two birds in one stone," the leader said. "Thank you, Yuki, for baiting her up with you here, and now both of you shall perish,"

Gunfire were shot by the gang. Yuki grabbed Cagali, and jumped into the river. Blood soon gave the water a new colour : red. "Search for them, we can't let both of them to live"

The water washed them to a jungle. Both of them were tired after swimming a long distance. Yuki fainted as soon as he got out from the river. Cagali, who was in front of him was horrified as she took a look behind her. Blood was flowing out from Yuki. His cloth was stained with red.

"That guy," Cagali dragged Yuki further from the river. She found a hiding place. She treated his wound to stop the bleeding and prevent hi from losing too much blood.

After that, she tried to contact Athrun, who before accompanied her to that city. But, she was wandering, who had hired hitmen to hunt both of them down.

—-

"When I grow up, I want to build a space elevator, so that everyone can commute using it from earth to colony,"

"Oh, really, then, I would be the first to take on the train," Yuki answered.

"That's not a train, that's an elevator, aniki," Both the brothers laughed.

—

Yuki awoke. "Who are you trying to call? The people who attempted to kill both of us?" Yuki asked.

"What's the point, look's like we're going to stuck here for a while," Cagali replied. "The phone is not assemble," she added.

"So, this is my fated place to die, and in your hands, and what are you waiting for, you could've kill me just now,"

"You've lost someone dear to you recently, don't you? You're mumbling "I'm sorry" a lot of time when you're unconscious," Cagali asked. " I too had lost someone that is dearest to me. Not just him, but many others as well. That's why, I don't want to lose anyone anymore," she added.

"Me too. There was someone who I was assigned to protect, but in the end I couldn't, twice. And this time it really happened right in front of my eyes. It's all because of my cowardliness,"

"You,"

"Yes, I've lost my one and only one little brother. It was a short reunion after a few years I left him. And until the end, he was protecting me, even up till now," Yuki cried. "I could've save him on that day,"

"I could've stop him before that day. I knew something was wrong, but I was reluctant to stop him. And I guess he knew that his time is up, and walked away alone," Cagali cried as well. She sat next to Yuki.

"You do really looks like him. I mean, he's an idiot, and he didn't even realised it. A really rare idiot-coordinator. He would save people, even enemies as well, like you saving your future-assassin,"she said."And you even got injured because of saving and protecting your enemy,"

"I just don't think that killing people is a way to solve the problem. I've met a lot of people, and all of them refused to fight, and even believed in me,"

"You didn't kill your mother?"

"Technically, no, but yes. I've failed to save her, and even my little brother, which means I killed both of them,"

"My twin brother was there as well, I bet he had tried his best to protect the Queen, had you meet him?"

Just when she wanted to continue her chat with Yuki, Athrun arrived in his Justice.

"That's Yuki,"

"What did you do to her?" Athrun pointed a gun towards Yuki as soon as he got out from his cockpit. Cagali stood in front of Yuki.

"This time, let me repay to you," she whispered to Yuki.

"Cagali…,"

"This guy is not a killer. Why would a killer tried to protect his assassin and nearly lose his life?"Cagali defended Yuki.

"You trust this guy?" Athrun questioned Cagali. "The guy who killed your brother?"

"Your twin brother?" Yuki asked.

"I don't want anymore people to die anymore. That's enough. I bet he doesn't want people to seek revenge for the sake of him, and destroy what he had been protecting with his life. And you as his best friend should know that well, don't you?"Cagali burst into tears. Athrun tried to calm her down.

"Send this guy back to Shin and others,please," she insisted Athrun to send back Yuki to his friends.

Both Athrun and Cagali were in the cockpit, with Yuki outside. They headed off to an area near the docking bay and released Yuki.

"You really want to let him go?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, and we are not part of the Earth Force anyway, we are neutral, and we will always remain in that way," Cagali replied. "Besides, he really resembles him, quite much, he's an idiot," She added.

Yuki waved goodbye to them and made his way back to Minerva.

"They have a reason to fight, don't they?" Athrun said to Cagali.

"To protect the innocent, and everyone," she replied.

"And I would protect you, no matter what it costs," Athrun gave a smile, and both of them headed back to Orb, which was located near to the state.

"At first, when I received a message from the mayor that they are coming to the town, I thought that I had the chance to kill him, but when I see his suffering and his effort to save me, I couldn't lay my hand to him anymore," she said.

"But, why you as well?"

"I think they wanted to invade Orb, and that guy, just avoided something like that to happen. That country, is not a neutral country anymore,"


	7. Prologue 1

"Why am I still here?"

"Why do people kill each other? In order to survive? Glory? Or its just a human's nature?

"Everyday, I've seen the faces of my sunken comrades, with my hands, full of blood"

"Why do I don't feel sad, happy, or anything? People are killed here, and I'm glad about it"

"Stop it"

"I neither want to kill, nor hurting others anymore"

I have been self-asking myself numerous times.

—-

Since I opened my eyes, all I did these while was killing, kill those unnamed comrades, who came from the same research centre. All I really wish for is to be freed and explore the blue world, far away from this tiny laboratory. It's just that, I can't escape from my destiny.

Those who tried to climb their way out, were eventually shot, some got eaten up by dogs and some even became our dessert.

"Why am I born this way? Why am I born here? Why am I here?"

—-

"…..No. 6332, No. 6345, No.6498…"

"That's me"

"Congratulations, all 40 of you are in the blue group and you have shown that you deserve to be in the next round, and for those who are not in the group, you can still contribute yourself, by becoming the group's food. That's all. Happy hunting"

"What's so happy about that? Each of them are nameless, even us, as well, without knowing our origin, our family, our birthday, our aim to be alive"

"How did we come here?"

"Pity them for these unanswered questions"

After I defeated all 39 of them in my group, then I realise about it, but, it's too late.

—

"Why is No.6345 is the one left? Isn't he's the weakest of all, and I'm surprised that he can survive all these while"

"He's the only abnormal who had survived this far, let him one of the knights, he could be a good use to the team, or as a sacrifice"

—

No. 3475 from the red group, your code name is Adam

No. 8890 from the orange group, your code name is Krosu

No. 8891 from the yellow group, your code name is Devon

No. 8892 from the green group, your code name is Kevin

No. 6345 from the blue group, your code name is Kaito

No. 7261 from the indigo group, your code name is Charlotte

"All 6 of you are the chosen one and the top of the cream from this secret research project.

Congratulations again, and we expect more from you guys"

That was the first time I saw her, and she was the one who changed me.

All six of us had the toughest challenge that we ever had. Electrocuted, burnt, limbed, drowned, without any painkiller. We also had the opportunity to pilot secret machinery first hand from the government, which they called as Gundam in short. With that humanoid weapon, we destroyed small, rebellious village and even colonies, without being detected and caught, well, it's all because we were the tools, the hands which were pull secretly by the government, to eliminate those who oppose. This world is so dirty and slowly, my feeling towards pain faded.

"You know why you were trained like these since small, this is to so that we could win the war against Naturals, perhaps in the future, where just a small, tiny string could cause a great war between us and them, and by that time, you guys are a team of invincible fighters."

That was the answer to my question. We are born to kill. That's our life mission.

"And do bear in mind that there will be other kids who will join the team, they are at totally different level then all of you," with a smile on his face

"They are naturally born killer with all the genes for emotion are switched off. And besides, they are genetically modified to be both professional at killing people by hands and piloting Gundams"

"Looks 'naturally' enough for me"

"You seem disagreed with the project, don't you?" asked Charlotte when we were all dismissed.

"Yeah, I just pity those 2nd generation kids,"

"Hey, I had thought for so long, but are you tired of these?

"What do you mean?"

"Of the killing project"

"Well, that's why I'm still alive right now"

"You don't seem so, No. 6345, you are a failure product from the experiment, and yet you are still here, it seems that there are other things that you are intended to do, not here, not this,"

"How do you know about these,"

"I close to the creator, that's why, even Adam as well, and I can bring you to the world outside"

As soon as I realise, I was very close to her and often accompanied her anywhere and see the beauty of the world, the world which I was missioned to destroy.

—

The special project ended with a failure. All of the embryos had failed to survive in the artificial womb.

Words of the failed project to create an ultimate coordinator spread across the globe. Eventually, the first secret project was unravelled and this time, there are no coverups by the government.

They even hired militaries and soldiers to hunt us down. Enough said, we were being backstabbed and became the black scapegoat.

"Run, hurry up," shouted Charlotte. We barely escaped from the maze-like laboratory and got separated from everyone else, except for the Charlotte and I.

Charlotte brought me over to a house. There, I met with a lady with her newly-born baby.

"Kaito, this is the researcher who I close to," Charlotte introduced.

"Why did you turn me into this?" That was the first question that I had always want to ask to the person who created me or involved in my creation. Its the first question that popped out of my mind and I asked, bluntly.

She rubbed my head, and cried, while saying sorry to me. Countless of time.

Together, we seek refugee with her in that house. The television had reported a success total wipeout of the test subjects, even the researchers as well.

Its just a few days of peace when suddenly, the house was on fire. Charlotte was bleeding heavily from a lost arms and legs.

"Who on earth did this to you?"

"He is finding us. The baby. Please, protect that baby from Adam."

"Wait, what about you, I can't leave you alone here,"

"I'm jealous of you all these while, even though we were planted with the seeds of hatred, but you never grow hatred, and that's one of the things why, I like you, and I will continue to like you,"

"Dont you ever change, and there is no need to feel ashamed to run, because you are destined to run from your destiny. And Kaito please, I'm begging you, leave me alone and run"

Slowly, her eyes faded and the lifeless body felt cold even though I was surrounded by fires.

"I love you, and I promised,"

Sounds of guns can be heard loudly from below. I ran towards the ground floor. In hoping to find Adam, but what I saw was a lady, protecting her child from the gunshots. The gunshots ceased.

Without any doubts, I ran towards her. Opening her arms which gripped the baby strongly.

"Please, take him away from here" "Far away from this world filled with war and hatred"

"You, are the only one that i can hope upon" "There's a letter inside him, with a map, as well" "Please, raise him into someone good, kind-hearted, like you and let him live a normal live," "That's my only wish, thank you"

Sounds of steps can be heard. They were trying to smash open the door.

"Yes, I promised"

—-

I managed to run away from the burning house, luckily without any scratches but it left me a big wound in my heart. It's funny. This is the first time that I had cried over some strangers.

"Stop, where do you think you are going?"

A sudden voice was heard. I stopped.

"What do you want from me, Adam? Had you had enough? Killing those helpless people?"

"Listen, Charlotte was what I did, but that lady, no. Its the soldiers you fool, they knew that they had left some out and trying to eliminate all of them, which is then why I killed all of them"

"You're a crazy guy,"

"I dont need to listen those words from a traitor, all two of you were, which is why, I will kill you and take that baby with me"

"Why do you want this newborn baby anyway?"

"Hmph, how naive of you, let me tell you a little something interesting about that precious creation that you are holding right now." "Remember about the briefing that we had had previously about the 2nd generation of us?

"All of them failed and neither survived"

"No, not all of them. He survived. Yes, he is with you right now. In your hands. Now, hand him over to me." " And besides, a failure product like you should not have lived"

He came straight towards me, trying to take my life with his monstrous eyes. I can only closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Devin was in front of me, holding his attacks. "Run!" he shouted to me.

I ran away from them with the baby. Through the dark forest. Without knowing our destination. Far away from Adam and Devin, who had just saved my life.


End file.
